


Actus reus

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: How to Get Away with a Songwriter [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (ma sta bene non preoccupatevi), Brief mention of Elisa, M/M, Se già dalla trama non avete capito come andrà a finire questa storia, What-If, il corso della Keating non fa decisamente per voi, missing moment, pre-stesura di NMAFN
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ermal si è leggermente pentito di aver detto di no alla collaborazione con Fabrizio Moro, ma invece di starsene rintanato a mangiarsi le mani, decide di agire e andare a ritrattare, pronto a usare ogni mezzo a sua disposizione per farsi dire di sì dall’altro.O anche: il vero (ipotetico) motivo per cui Fabrizio ha infine deciso di cantare NMAFN solo con Ermal, dimenticandosi improvvisamente dell’altra persona a cui aveva pensato di chiedere.





	Actus reus

**Author's Note:**

> "Actus reus" in latino vuol dire "atto colpevole", ed è il termine tecnico per indicare l'elemento oggettivo di un crimine.
> 
> Praticamente ho guardato How to get away with murder e questo è stato l' _altro_ risultato. Che almeno mette una pezza su quella depressione di I'm done with your lies.  
> Il prompt, tutto sommato, è il primo incontro tra i Coliver ~~giusto perché c'era l'idea dell'HTGAWM!AU che ancora non mi è partita~~.
> 
> Niente screen/link a nessuno, o vi mando i Keating 5 a uccidervi nel sonno con un tappeto, di nuovo!

 

«Ehi...»

Fabrizio alza la testa dalla sua birra.

In piedi accanto al suo tavolo, Ermal è il ritratto dell’imbarazzo. «Posso, ehm, parlarti?»

Fabrizio muove distrattamente una mano. _Fa’ pure._

E l’altro si accomoda.

Strano come possa essere riuscito a rintracciarlo, in quel minuscolo pub di fronte al tribunale dove ha scelto di andare a cacciarsi per sfuggire anche al proprio sguardo. Ma, onestamente, ora non gli importa più un granché.

«Cosa posso portarle?»

Ermal, che nel frattempo stava riprendendo fiato - e forse cercando coraggio - quasi non salta sulla sedia, quando il cameriere gli appare affianco. «Lo stesso che ha preso lui», si risolve in fretta.

Solo quando la sua ordinazione è a debita distanza, si accinge a parlare - ma sarebbe protetto comunque dalla musica alta e i giochi di luci e ombre gettati dalle lanterne alle pareti, Fabrizio non avrebbe scelto altrimenti quel posto in cui sapeva di non poter essere riconosciuto. Evidentemente, si era sbagliato. «Senti...riguardo a quello che ti ho detto prima...intanto volevo scusarmi. Quando ho mal di testa tendo a mandare a fanculo tutti, e sono giorni che ho un’emicrania che non mi molla.»

«Scuse accettate.» Fabrizio prende un altro sorso di birra, dando tempo all’altro di metabolizzare la sua indifferenza. Rimette il bicchiere giù, leccandosi le labbra. «C’è dell’altro?»

Ermal sembra perdersi per qualche istante, ma è solo per effetto dei bassi delle casse che sbattono contro i suoi pensieri, rendendogli difficile il mettere in ordine i propri ragionamenti. «Sì, a dire il vero sì.»

Aspetta che il cameriere gli depositi davanti sottobicchiere e boccale colmo. Lo ringrazia, e quello sparisce nuovamente. «Il progetto di cui mi hai parlato. Io...credo che si possa fare. Davvero.» Prende anche lui un sorso della sua birra, forse per sciogliere le parole incastrate in gola. «Il tema...beh...è grandioso. Voglio dire, se non se ne parla adesso, non si avrà un’occasione migliore. Devi assolutamente portarlo al Festival. E...ecco...» Si sforza di metter su un sorriso d’imbarazzo. «Diciamo che se mi avessi beccato in un momento migliore, ti avrei risposto già da prima di sì...»

Fabrizio annuisce. Ha seguito il suo discorso con attenzione, ma i suoi occhi - le rughe intorno ad essi che si intravedono nella penombra dicono tutt’altro. «Grazie, comunque», lo interrompe, facendo nascere sul suo volto la confusione - e l’aspettativa. «Ma non credo che c’andrò di nuovo, al Festival.»

Ermal batte le palpebre nella più ovvia dimostrazione di sorpresa. «Ma che stai dicendo», fa poi, riguadagnando improvvisamente energia, «la tua è un’idea fantastica! Forse la migliore fra tutte quelle che verranno proposte. Perché non dovresti partecipare?».

Fabrizio quasi ci pensa su.

Peccato che conosca già la risposta a quella domanda. «Ci sarà n’altra occasione», dice invece. «Posso sempre metterla come inedito nel prossimo album. E comunque, è meglio pe’ te che ti tiri indietro. Per una tua...eventuale partecipazione, dico», precisa, e il volto di Ermal è attraversato da un’emozione ben diversa dallo sbigottimento. «‘o sai pure te com’è che vanno le cose quando si parla di me, no? Non so’ un artista, come si dice, _affidabile_...come, che so, Elisa...insomma», si risolve poi, rimestando la birra nel fondo del bicchiere, «meglio per te che m’hai detto di no. T’eviti solo altri impicci.» E butta giù d’un fiato quanto è rimasto della sua ordinazione.

Ermal non dice nulla. Se ne sta a fissare un punto imprecisato, non avendo una reazione neanche quando Fabrizio si mette a cercare nella giacca il portafoglio con cui pagare entrambi i drink.

Poi, come se si fosse risvegliato all’improvviso, gli mette una mano sul braccio piegato, fermandolo.

Fabrizio alza lo sguardo su di lui.

«Cazzate», scandisce a chiare lettere l’altro. La penombra gli rende i lineamenti più nervosi del solito. «Sono tutte cazzate, Fabrizio, e lo sai anche tu. Che ti vuoi giocare la carta della pena, quando finora una cosa del genere non ti ha mai fermato. Puoi pure non accettare le mie scuse, va bene, è del tutto legittimo. Ma se non vuoi più me per fare ‘sta cosa, ti aiuto a cercare un’altra persona, o a portarla avanti da solo se proprio nessun altro accetta di farlo.» Lo lascia andare, finalmente.

Ma non lascia andare la sua aria improvvisamente più decisa - e arrabbiata - con cui continua a guardare il cantante di fronte a sé.

La qual cosa, per qualche ragione, fa alzare un angolo della bocca a Fabrizio. «Mi stai dicendo che cosa fare della _mia_ canzone, Ermà? Mò ti metti a farmi pure la predica?»

«Se è necessario a non farti piangere addosso in un pub come un vecchio cantante fallito. Cosa che _non_ sei, come tra l’altro sai pure.» Ermal prende un altro sorso di birra, ma non distoglie lo sguardo dal suo per nulla al mondo. «Ora», fa, poggiando il bicchiere sul sottobicchiere e mettendosi a braccia conserte sul tavolo, quasi sfacciatamente, «io ti ho detto che cosa ne penso. Se mi rivuoi a bordo, bene. Ma se vuoi cestinare il progetto per una depressione di cinque minuti, sappi che farò una telefonata a Ra e a chiunque servisse, perché è l’idea migliore che abbia sentito da che ho iniziato a cantare - da che hanno inventato il Festival, probabilmente, e se non la fai arrivare tu alle persone nel modo in cui sai farlo, sappi che avrai sprecato l’occasione di una vita, e una delle canzoni più belle mai scritte. A te la scelta».

Fabrizio non ha di che replicare nell’immediato, davanti a quel fiume di parole che ha lasciato Ermal leggermente a corto di fiato.

Passa un istante, poi due, in cui Ermal non può non supporre che stia soppesando le sue frasi una ad una, lasciandolo anche a sudare freddo col collo e gli zigomi accaldati, perché sa di aver fatto una figura troppo precipitosa, di aver lasciato parlare quello che vuole e non la ragione - ma nel caso in cui coincidessero, chi avrebbe la meglio? E non era proprio quello, il suo caso?

Fortunatamente per la sua dignità ancora intatta, Fabrizio non sembra averlo preso in ridicolo. «Beh, se vede che colle parole ci sai fare. In pratica, o faccio ‘sta canzone con te, o con qualcun altro, ma basta che la faccio. Sarebbe questa la mia scelta?»

«Puoi restartene qui a piangerti addosso e perdere l’occasione del secolo», lo corregge Ermal, tirando la corda più di quanto sa che gli è concesso. «Oppure...possiamo tornare da me, e parlarne più seriamente.» Prende un altro sorso ancora di birra, anzi, decide di scolarsela tutta quanta, ora che ha fatto il suo gioco e non ha più nulla da perdere, avendo deciso di puntare tutto quanto. Poggia il bicchiere vuoto, leccandosi le labbra alla maniera di come aveva fatto l’altro.

Fabrizio non ha smesso di guardarlo un solo istante.

Quello gli fa venire ancora più sete, ma non ha altri soldi dietro per un altro drink. Spinto dal coraggio che l’alcol gli ha infuso, si permette un sorrisetto. «Allora?»

 

* * *

 

Non ha acceso neanche una lampada, rientrando, ma d’altra parte non gli serviva la luce per fiondarsi sulla bocca di Fabrizio; per vedere meglio cosa stesse baciando del suo volto forse sì, ma ad Ermal non importa, ogni tratto di pelle a cui riesce ad arrivare, ogni sospiro che riesce a strappargli, ogni carezza sui suoi fianchi che gli regala in risposta alle sue è già una gran conquista.

Si separa da lui solo quando avverte l’aria mancargli e le labbra gonfie. Lecca quelle di Fabrizio, altrettanto gonfie e dal sapore amaro, facendolo ansimare. «Scegli me», gli sussurra, il respiro rovente come i polpastrelli con cui lo sfiora.

Resterebbe un’eternità a un respiro da quel volto, ma non c’è il tempo, c’è solo la voglia, e la gran fretta che comanda. Riprende a baciarlo, scendendo sul mento sbarbato, sulla gola, le dita che scivolano leste a sbottonargli la camicia. Vorrebbe procedere con più precisione, tracciargli ogni singolo disegno, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è scendere con la bocca lungo la pelle calda, prendendo ciò che riesce a prendere. «Ti porterò al Festival», mormora ancora, prima di ridiscendere coi suoi baci, facendolo tremare, esitare, volere. «Ti farò vincere.» In ginocchio ai suoi piedi, alza lo sguardo, come rapito dalla sua persona improvvisamente in quel momento.

Fabrizio deglutisce, a corto di fiato - e di sensi - anche lui. «Credevo che fossi fidanzato», gli dice, dopo aver tratto quei due respiri necessari per recuperare un minimo di lucidità in quella follia e controllarsi dall’afferrare la testa ricciuta a un respiro dalla sua cintola.

«E io non credevo t’interessassi a me», replica Ermal, prima di portare le lunghe dita a slacciargli la cintura. Con un movimento fluido la tira via, ma poi si rimette in piedi.

La butta in terra prima di rifiondarsi sulle labbra di Fabrizio, prima che questi decida che non basta più neanche a lui e si separa dopo solo due baci, portando le mani all’orlo della sua maglietta.

Ermal gli spinge via le mani, poi spinge lui sul letto, dove Fabrizio atterra senza obiezioni né da parte del materasso, né sue.

Si inarca, sollevandosi sui gomiti per raggiungere la bocca dell'altro quando questi gli è sopra, ma Ermal è più veloce e dalle spalle gli sfila di dosso la camicia. Approfittando del movimento, Fabrizio torna all’assalto della sua maglietta, riuscendo finalmente a fargli alzare le braccia per levargliela di dosso.

Si risolleva per baciarlo, e _dannazione_ se ne aveva bisogno giusto adesso. Tutto sparisce, inghiottito dal buio in cui si stanno scoprendo e mangiando a vicenda: le preoccupazioni, i rimpianti, le conseguenze inevitabili che seguiranno a quella pazza decisione, è sorprendentemente facile tenere quei pensieri fuori dalle loro menti, mentre affondano con la bocca, con le dita nella pelle, nell’anima dell’altro, l’unico vero luogo a cui vogliono arrivare, che desiderano prendere, stringere e tenere tutto per sé.

Prima che possa levargli anche il resto dei vestiti di dosso, Fabrizio viene fatto di nuovo ricadere contro il materasso - ma non ci dà peso, e aspetta. Ha voglia di tutto ciò che Ermal è in procinto di dargli.

Quegli gli si stende quasi sopra, quasi non si sfiorano i loro nasi mentre cerca qualcosa nei suoi occhi. «Girati», gli ordina in un soffio, e si rifà indietro.

E Fabrizio obbedisce, tirandosi sui gomiti e trascinandosi su un lato per voltarsi completamente.

Quello lascia Ermal un attimo spiazzato, improvvisamente consapevole di ciò che sta succedendo.

Ha appena ordinato a Fabrizio Moro di girarsi _e lui l’ha fatto_. È troppo buio nella stanza per riuscire a distinguere se anche la sua schiena brulichi di tatuaggi, e il solo fatto che l’altro abbia obbedito così docilmente, e ora se ne sta con la testa fra le braccia, premuta sul cuscino, in attesa della sua prossima mossa, fa sorgere in Ermal molte domande, innanzitutto l’eventualità che si sia già trovato in precedenza in una situazione del genere, poi quando, con chi e perché.

Ma al momento ha questioni molto più interessanti a cui pensare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il pub si trova di fronte al tribunale giusto per fare un riferimento all'ambiente di HTGAWM, e al luogo dove prima o poi mi condurranno le mie fic.


End file.
